Outcasts
by Darkflow
Summary: Eggman, after many defeats, comes back better than ever, and manages to turn the entire planet of Mobius into a radio active waistland. Acid rain, Zombies, and laser-shooting mechas are just a few of the things that the few remaining Mobians have to worry about. Will they be able to survive, or will they all perish? CONTAINS YAOI, GORE, MPREG AND POSSIBLY BONDAGE.
1. Chapter 1

okay, first of all, I want to sincerely apologize for being so deathly inactive. Stress, school, writer's block, sheer laziness and a lack of a good excuse are a few reasons as to why I've not been updating. So, I decided to make this for you guys, a little change from the usual- a bit of yaoi for you all.

Also, despite how much I make fun of him in my other fanfics (such as a chance for revenge) I am actually a HUGE shadow fan xD - so, this story will feature some sonadow and mephourge (mephiles x scourge). so, if you don't like yaoi, don't read.

all right, on with the fanfic c:

* * *

Normal POV

It was dark and gloomy out, rain coming down from the sky in sheets of sheer wetness. The moisture seemed to cling to everything- even the very _air_ seemed to be heavy with moisture.

It was about 5 in the evening, and as nighttime quickly advanced on the outskirts of Mobius, a green blur flashed, followed by a blue one.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLEAZY JERK!" The blue figure called out as he chased the green one. "COME HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR MEDICINE!" Suddenly, he jumped forward and landed in front of the green hedgehog.

"shit.." the green one said. He looked rather weak, with cuts and scrapes all over. He was shaking visibly, and he actually looked rather pitiful.

He wore a pair of red sunglasses on his forehead, but they were clouded with cracks. His black leather jacket was covered with rips and tears, and his shoes were spattered with what looked suspiciously like blood. "I'm not afraid of you Sonic..." He mumbled, "You're the one who'll lose!" He shouted hoarsely, charging at Sonic, who easily dodged the weak excuse for an attack.

"That the best you can do Scourge?" Sonic taunted, "Hmph. I'd expect better from you, ya know? I was looking for a _real_ opponent, not some weak sleazy bastard." He laughed.

The cobalt speedster stepped up to Scourge, placing a foot on his back to keep him down as he knelt to his ear and whispered. "Just be thankful I'm not going to kill you." And with that, he shoved Scourge's face in the mud and walked away laughing.

* * *

Scourge's POV

Scourge pulled his head up from the mud, shaking and rubbing it off as best he could, trying desperately to breath.

He tried to remember exactly how this had all started, but due to lack of food, he'd been rather weak and couldn't think straight.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It had all started with the death of Amy Rose. _

_Scourge remembered it so clearly, it was as if it had happened only yesterday, and not over a year before._

_Eggman had risen up in power, his robots so much more powerful than before. Lasers instead of rockets. Heat-seeking missels instead of regular ones. And the explosives, bullets that exploded on contact, harpoons covered in a highly flammable toxin, which could kill a fully grown African elephant with just one drop._

_After they had assumed they'd beaten Eggman once and for all ("they" being Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles), they had let slack on security. They thought that they had absolutely nothing to worry about, and that everything was safe._

_But they were wrong. Yes, maybe things where safe for the time being, but Eggman wouldn't give in so easily._

_Retreating from that "final" battle, Eggman researched and refined his robotic creations as much as he could, and for once he thought thins through instead of acting hastily on an impulse. He spent over three months planning and scheming exactly what he would do._

_It was on Sonic's 21st birthday that Eggman launched his attack. Unprepared, and facing robotic creations and cyborgs with such powers and weapons as he'd never seen before, Sonic and his friends where totally unprepared._

_Sonic had went and slammed into the robots with his famous Spin Dash and Homing attack, but all it did was blunt his quills. The robots were made with a metal so strong almost nothing could destroy them._

_After hours of fighting, almost everyone was injured. Even Sonic, but he still kept fighting, even though he knew he was fighting a battle he'd never win._

_That was when Amy came in._

_Covered in blood, whether it was her own or someone else's was unknown, hair a mess of tangles and branches, she brandished her Piko-Piko hammer. 'Stay away from my Sonic!' She shouted as she charged at the robot that was about to land a finishing blow._

_She didn't even make contact. The robot fired its laser and cut her cleanly in half. Right in front of Sonic's eyes._

_Where was he, Scourge, during all of this? He had been hiding in a tree at the time, looking for a chance to steal some food._

_And he'd had enough sense to stay in the tree where he belonged._

_Trembling with rage and grief, Sonic shook all over. His fur turned dark, and he transformed into his wherehog form, slashing at the robots with reckless abandon, as if he wanted to take his life away._

_However, before he could do much damage, Eggman retreated - for the time being. But, he'd be back, Scourge had been sure of it._

**Flashback End**

* * *

Scourge shook his head, trying to clear it. Ever since that day, everything had been in chaos. The entire whole of Mobius was in ruins, and was slowly turning into what Eggman had always wanted it to be- Eggman land. However, whenever he tried to build something, Sonic would always tear it down, so Eggman just kept himself busy with demolishing everything on Mobius, including the once bright and happy spirits of its inhabitants.

However, ever since Rose had died, Sonic had turned into something... evil and monstrous. Bloodthirsty and looking for revenge, And he didn't care who he took it out on.

In fact, he had turned so bloodthirsty that he'd tried to kill Scourge on several occasions. He was so powerful that not even Scourge was a match for him anymore.

He trembled and shook, desperately trying to get up. After a few tries, he finally did, but his knees where knocking. He needed to find food. And fast. Scourge knew he wouldn't last very long at this rate. His urine was a dark, hideous brown and he coughed up blood daily. He hadn't eaten anything in almost a week, even though there was plenty of puddles, Scourge doubted that they where safe to drink from, but what choice did he have? Eggman had poisoned every large source of water, and with all the chemicals in the air, the only thing that even came down for rain was just a stinging acid.

Speaking of the acid rain, it had started to fall at that point, the stinging liquid burning small holes in his fur.

However, it wasn't the acid rain or lack of food and clean drinking water that bothered Scourge. It was the amount of dead bodies everywhere.

He couldn't walk a few miles without seeing at least ten corpses. Mobius was a big place, but even still it had, at one time, held many mobians. Scourge was just thankful he lived on the outskirts. He could only imagine how terrible it must be towards the center, where the city was, and thousands of mobians lived- because that meant thousands of dead bodies.

Other than Sonic and the occasional robot or delirious, half-dead Mobian, Scourge had yet to see any sign of another living being. And it was starting to get to him.

Scourge tried to take stock of his current situation as he took shelter under the dead branches of a lightning-struck tree- which offered about as much shelter as a cardboard box in this rain, but it was better than nothing.

He sat on the ground, not caring about getting his ass covered in mud. His entire _body_ was already covered in the stuff, not to mention blood and vomit, so what was a little more grime to him?

He huddled his knees against his body, put his broken shades over his eyes, and daydreamed.

He tried to remember the better days, the days when he'd had Fiona by his side, even if she was a deceitful, clingy bitch. At least she was company. Which was a lot more than what he had at the moment.

He remembered those nights, taking shelter in old abandoned sheds and dark alleyways, those warm peaceful summer nights, and the serene, bone-chilling winter ones.

It was the cold bitterness of winter he missed. Everything was about as hot as the middle of the summer, due to all the chemicals and radiation. Scourge was just considering himself lucky that he hadn't died yet. Then again, he'd always lived out on the streets taking care of himself.

He shook those thoughts from his mind. _I don't need to be thinking about those all the time__, _he thought.

He was reminded of those nights where he had slept with Fiona, her warm body had felt comforting to him, her smooth curves and soft fur had been something he'd taken for granted, and now those luxuries where no more than a distant memory.

He hadn't seen Fiona either, the red fox had seemed to just disappeared from the face of the earth entirely. Not that Scourge would have felt any remorse over it. He'd never really loved her. She wasn't the kind of girl you could love. She was the kind of girl you slept with.

Of course, Fiona was stupid enough to believe that he actually had feelings for her. How could he, when she had stabbed him in the back so many times?

He shook those thoughts aside. He was being pessimistic. And right now, pessimism was the last thing he needed.

With these troubling thoughts on his mind, he fell into a light sleep, for the first time in days.

* * *

Sonic's POV

He ran as fast as he could away from the green bastard. He only wanted to show him who was boss, not kill him. He wasn't as far gone as he might have been. Somewhere, deep underneath the tough exterior that he'd built around himself, the real Sonic was still there- but he had no intention of ever letting that side of him see the light of day again.

Hatred, a constant companion along with pain, where his only companions. Tails had died not long after Amy had. Knuckles was nearly a zombie, half-dead and seemingly drunk almost all the time- but Sonic knew that wasn't it- Knuckles had never really been much of a drinker, especially not _that_ heavily. No, it must have been because of the radiation from Eggman's rebotic-mechas that patrolled everywhere.

Sonic just couldn't believe that everything had gone down the way it had. He blamed himself. It was his fault. He had let his carefree attitude get in the way of his duties, and instead of protecting the citizens of Mobius, what did he do? He partied. He drank. He slept with women. Basically, he had enjoyed his life as a twenty-one year old to the full extent possible, being twice as restless as before. What had happened to the true, blue hero? Sonic knew that he'd changed.

He hated himself. He hated Scourge. He hated Eggman. And most of all, he hated Mobius. But, what could he do? Eggman was already way too powerful; to overcome. And instead of making his precious Eggmanland here on Mobius, he created an entirely new planet to build it on, once he managed to steal the materials from this planet.

Sonic continued running along a mountainside that was covered in pock-marks from the acid rain, a constant reminder of exactly how _dead_ planet Mobius was.

Tripping over one of these said pock-marks, he fell, scraping his elbows and chine off of the hard, rocky terrain.

Not that he really cared. Pain, injuries, scars. He's acquired plenty of them as of late, fighting off Eggman's robots. One thing, the thing that was probably the hardest to wrap his brain around, Sonic couldn't believe how much Eggman's technology had advanced.

He'd done a dangerous thing- he'd underestimated his opponent. That was the one thing that he'd been warned would be his downfall. And now he was paying the price.

Looking up, he was two figures in the distance. One of them was tall and metallic- obviously one of Eggman's ever-present mechas, but the other was smaller, most likely another Mobian.

Sonic took a moment to think, decide whether or not to help this Mobian. Curiosity and sheer boredom soon out-weighed his lack of caring in the brief moment of time he'd stopped to think about it, so he ran over.

It was the last Mobian he'd expected to see- Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow looked weary and worn, but he was still fighting, and fighting hard.

Sonic ran over, finishing the robot off with a Homing Drill, a move that he'd created when he'd trained himself at the start of all this chaos. It had come in handy quite a few times, where he'd curl into a ball and hurdle forward so fast that his shape took that of a drill and split the enemy in two.

Shadow looked up at the sudden movement and jumped back, startled, when the cobalt speedster unleashed his attack upon the mecha.

"Faker? What are you doing here? I'd thought everyone else had died." While Sonic had changed immensely, it seemed as if the ebony hedgehog had been unfazed for the most part by the drastic turn of events.

"Some of us are still alive. Scourge is alive also, if that is of any importance to you." He crossed his arms, foot tapping. He really just wanted to run, but an idea was forming in the back of his mind. Lately, Sonic had matured somewhat, thinking more before he acted, which had saved his life on many occasions.

Shadow just chuckled. "So it would seem, I suppose. I get the feeling that Robotnik isn't really intent on killing us anymore, but just left his robots as a parting gift so he could work on his precious Eggmanland in peace." He sauntered up to Sonic, smirking. "And it seems you're not the same Faker that I saw all those months ago at your party. Heh, you've toughened up quite a bit. And nice attack, by the way." He turned around. "So.. Have any plans or are you just gonna go around splitting mechas in half?" He said this all as casually as one might talk about the weather.

Sonic looked at him hard. "Why do you need to know? How do I even know that I can trust you?" Sonic was doubtful that Shadow was asking just for the sake of doing so. He had a reason, Sonic was sure of it.

"My my, no need to get so defensive. I was thinking about teaming up as allies. At least that way, we'd be able to defend ourselves better." He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. "What do you say?" He stuck out a hand.

Sonic almost couldn't believe it. Maybe Shadow really _had_ changed after all... Or maybe he, Sonic, had changed so much that things were different between him and Shadow.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't need some Faker to help me. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself without you getting in the way." He stared at Shadow's outstretched hand as if it was covered in shit.

Shadow's hand fell at his side. He shook his head, grunting, "This is serious business. Do you have any idea exactly what the radiation from the chemicals is doing to the environment?"

Sonic's mouth gaped open slightly in disbelief. Was Shadow seriously worried about the environment? The entire _planet_ was as good as dead at this point.

As if he could read his thoughts, Shadow spoke again, raising his voice slightly. "All of those damn chemicals are creating fucking _zombies_. This is all like some god damn apocalypse film. And a poorly written one, I might add." Shadow's voice was trembling. "These monsters are out to kill. Most of them are located in the center of the city, but it wont stay that way for very long." Shadow raised his hands up, gesturing as he spoke, "I've seen hoards of the damn brain-eaters crawling towards the outskirts of the main city. It won't be long before the entire planet is _covered_ with the god damn things." His voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "Those damn monsters killed Rouge... _I watched my best friend die right in front of my eyes Sonic_. If we team up, we can survive. Be tactful, not stupid." He turned around, crossing his arms over his fluffy chest.

Sonic had to admit, Shadow had a point. But, however, despite how much he'd changed, some things would always stay the same; like his pride, for example. He was too proud of his skills in being able to stay alive up until this point to allow Shadow to be of any help. "No, I think I'm good. I don't need any help. Like I said, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself without you getting in the way. I've done a pretty good fucking job so far, if I do say so myself. If anything, it's _you_ who needs protecting. What happened to your guns?" Sonic said this last bit on a whim.

Shadow seemed surprised by the question as well. "Rouge was carrying them when she was killed, and the zombies dragged her over a cliff. All I have is my Chaos Spear and a Chaos Emerald." He held out the red jewel in his hand as if it where a bomb, afraid to drop it.

Sonic nodded. "I have one as well," he held up the dark blue jewel, "Well... Just don't get in my way. I have no need for your help." He said once again as he shouldered his way past Shadow.

Sonic could feel Shadow's eyes burning imaginary holes in the back of his skull. It may have been a stupid idea to turn down his offer, but... Theres no way he'd ever accept any help from the ebony and crimson hedgie. Ever. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

* * *

He crossed his arms over his furry chest. _And after all those times when the Faker had insisted on us teaming up... and then he just turns me down... What the Hell?! _He walked up to the robot sonic had destroyed and kicked it with his jet shoe.

"Damn Sonic. Damn Eggman. AND DAMN THESE FUCKING ROBOTS! **CHAOS BLAST**!" He blasted the robot even further, its ashes fell to the ground like black snow.

He walked away. He didn't need any help. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself if Faker was. _But... Still. It would have been nice to have an ally, regardless. _

He stalked off, mildly irritated. _Who knew?_ He thought, _That Sonic was still stupid enough to cling to something as pathetic as his pride? I guess some things will never change, even if others do._

He stood around for a moment more, and took in his surroundings- the pitted rock and earth, all was a dull gray color from the near-constant acid rain that fell from the cloud-ridden sky. There where the remnants of once strong and healthy trees, most of which where now reduced to the dead, charred and blackened things that he now saw in their place.

Then, without warning, he took off. Not in and particular direction or purpose. He just couldn't stand to see the result of Dr. Eggman's meddling.

* * *

He had been running for a while, and stopped to take a breather. As he turned his gaze skyward, a droplet of stinging acid rain fell right between his eyes, causing him to flinch. Suddenly, a whole downpour of acid rain fell upon him, obliging him to search for shelter. The nearest place he could find was a small, abandoned hut. Grateful for his findings, he pulled open the door and hurried inside, shaking droplets of acid out of his fur and quills.

He looked around. It was dank, dark, and moldy, with a lingering smell of what he thought was blood. Not that this surprised him- you couldn't round a corner without coming face-to-face with a corpse.

He sat in an old, dusty love seat. The once beautiful fabric of it was now reduced to a pockmarked mess. There was even a moldy thing covered in spider webs and mildew that he could have sworn was a pillow.

He leaned his head back and sighed. _How did I even get into this mess?_ He wondered. _I never would have believed that Dr. Eggman could be so _stupid._ He never wanted to use this planet for his Eggmanland- he wanted to sap this planet's resources to make his own planet. _Droplets of water where still dripping from his ears. _So many things have gone wrong... could anything_ else_ get messed up?_

He was jolted out of his train of thought by a sound- it was a quiet, almost sinister noise, like a cloak being dragged across a bed of leaves, or a silk gown being dragged across fresh grass.

And then, there was a moan. So sinister and evil, it seemed to make his skin crawl at the mere thought of what it might be. _Maybe I'm about to find out exactly what else could get screwed up._ He thought, as he opened his eyes.

He was still leaned in back in the love seat, the world upside down, but just as sensible to him as it would be right side up.

Two red eyes glowed, like pinpricks of rubies in the blackness. _I didn't realize that it was nightfall already. _He stared at the red pinpricks. _Good Mobius, if that's a zombie or something I will blast it in the-_ a voice cut off his train of thought. "_Shadow... Shadow..._"

He knew the voice- that voice, he had heard it many times, but he couldn't recall where, as it had been a long time since he had had much contact with anyone- besides Sonic, of course.

"_Shadow... the hedgehog. How good it is to see you again. Do you remember me?_" It was a deep, evil-sounding voice. It raised the hairs on his body. _Mephiles._

He stood up to face his black and teal doppelganger. "Mephiles." He said, his own voice nearly as deep and gruff as that of the dark hedgehog in front of him.

Mephiles chuckled. "_Good, you remembered. I see that Dr. Eggman's new world... doesn't quite suit you, does it?_" His voice was dripping with mock concern.

"What do you want?" Shadow replied, refusing to answer his question.

Mephiles, for once, decided to cut to the chase instead of beating around the bush. "_For you to join me, Shadow. Together, we can fix this world. Rule it, heal it, make it ours. There could not be a better time._" His voice, void of any emotion, sounded unnaturally loud in the eerie silence. "_What is your choice, Shadow? Join me?_" His hand, nearly identical to his own, stretched out. He could take it, if he wanted. He had failed Maria anyways... This world was ruined, no matter how you looked at it...

"No. I have no desire to rule this world, Mephiles. What could anyone possibly do? Especially you, I know better. My answer remains the same." He turned, meaning to walk out, but the other melted and reappeared in front of him, blocking the exit. "_Are you sure, Shadow? There is no need to be enemies... I can sense your decisiveness. Surely there is no way in which you could be cheated? You'll die eventually..._" He trailed off, allowing Shadow to use his imagination. "No." He repeated. "No."

Mephiles probably would have frowned, had he had a mouth. "_Fine, Shadow... If that's your choice... But I will not forget this... 'little talk' of ours... Good luck staying alive._" And with that, he vanished.

He sighed. This was rather troubling. Surely Mephiles wouldn't stop after just that? No, it wasn't his style. Shadow knew that he hadn't heard the last of Mephiles, but exactly how soon he would strike was unknown to him, as was nearly everything else about his doppelganger.

Shadow rolled his eyes, and sat back down. At the very least, he was glad he didn't have to leave the shelter of the hut just to get away from Mephiles. The acid rain still made his skin burn slightly.

He lay his head back, checking once more for those glowing red pinpricks, and, seeing nothing of interest, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Mephiles' POV

* * *

He fled under the cover of the shadows, leaving their namesake behind. _Once more, I have failed in my plans. However, I do not plan on giving in quite so easily as that. If I cannot get him on my side, I'll destroy him so no one else can. He is a very powerful opponent, and I should not underestimate him. I cannot afford him roaming freely. What I need...is.. an another mortal. Another Mobian. Or Moebian. _Hell, he'd even take his chances with an Overlander if he happened to find one.

He practically flew, going extremely fast, but then suddenly, he stopped. He was staring at a large, lightning-struck tree. Sitting under it was a green hedgehog- one that he had never seen before. _Why does he look so uncannily like Sonic?_ He thought to himself, _Hmm, nevertheless he might be useful. I had better save the pitiful mortal before he dies- his energy levels are... very low._

So, against his better judgement, he picked up the verde hedgehog carefully, and teleported away.

* * *

**At Mephiles' Base**

* * *

Mephiles reappeared in front of a large, camouflage building. He walked inside, the doors opening automatically, their sensors somehow still worked even after the acid rain.

He set the hedgehog on the ground.

The building consisted of one room- something that had most likely been made by Dr. Eggman as a secret bunker in the past, but was now abandoned but still in fair shape. _You can hardly call this a base. Or a lair. It's just a bunker... Never mind, it's not important._

He went about unpacking the medical kit. He was about to use the supplies on the hedgehog when he suddenly has a better idea.

He walked over to him, kneeling by his side, and took off one of his inhibitor rings- or, at least, that's what it looked like. It was really a Dark Chaos ring, and using them allowed him to bend the power of Chaos to his will without the aid of a Chaos Emerald. Dr. Finitevus had done this for him some time ago in return for some trivial errand he'd asked him to run.

As he took it off, the ring expanded, and he reached inside of it and pulled out a glob of a purple, mist-like substance. He allowed it to cover his hand, and then waved it over the unconscious hedgehog's body, engulfing him with it. _There. After an hour or two, he should be fully healed... Then possibly I can get him to join me. Or, at least, take over his mind and control him as my slave. Either way, even at full power this one is of no threat to me._ He melted into the shadows. "_Sleep well...Green one..._" He whispered as he left.

* * *

Scourge's POV

* * *

_**In Scourge's Dream**_

* * *

_He was running. Where to? He had absolutely no idea. All he knew was that he had to run- fast, or something terrible would happen. He tried to stop running, to take a breath, but he could not. He could not change direction, either. All he could do was move his eyes- which he did, frantically trying to gather some intelligence as to where he was, or where he might be headed, or maybe even what he was running from._

_However, as hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to make sense of his surroundings. Nothing made sense, the colors weren't right- heck, he wasn't sure which way was up- he could be running upside down!_

_Wait, running upside down?_

_Suddenly, the scene changed. He was under water. He was in trouble. He couldn't swim! _

_Some unseen force moved his hand, feeling his neck. Gills? What where those doing there? He was a hedgehog, not a fish! The same force moved his head. He had webbed feet! What the heck?! Where where his shoes?_

_He started swimming. Again, he was unsure of where he was going. But still, he needed to run! Run, run, run, run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run__run! FAST! Faster than Sonic could ever dream! Get away, get away..._

___He was drowning. Would he die? No, he was Scourge, he couldn't die. Could he?_

___Everything turned black._

___He sat up- but he knew something was different- holy cow, he was naked! And... not only that, he had boobs! And a crotch! What strange world was this? He tried to cover himself- or, was 'he' a 'she' now? Scourge had no clue about that either. Although, he/she could move freely now, so he did. He wandered around, taking in his surroundings- which he finally could, thankfully._

___He/she suddenly got the feeling that he/she was nearing others, so Scourge hid behind some bushes and peered out. _

___There, in the grass, he/she saw himself/herself- as a male, frolicking... with Shadow? No, that couldn't be right. Not at all... No, that wasn't even Shadow... And why did he/she have this horrible, bubbling anger... and jealousy? How could he be jealous of himself? How..._

___The scene faded. He looked around. He was himself again... But something wasn't right. He looked in the distance, and he could see what he thought was a wedding . but it was too far off. He looked down. There was tall, soft grass... brown, but still... So soft..._

___He had to lie down, so he did. And he thought he fell asleep, but wasn't sure._

___And then the dream faded._

* * *

Scourge's POV (not in the dream anymore)

* * *

He shot up, panting. _What a messed up dream,_ he thought, _Maybe I'm more sick than I thought- I need to find food, and fast!_

The thought of food made his stomach growl. He sighed and stood up, suddenly realizing that he wasn't outside anymore. Not only that... but it wasn't blisteringly hot either. He was in a bunker.

With only one room, white-washed walls and a white-tiled floor, the harsh, flickering ceiling lights made everything look even whiter. He could see a medicinal cabinet,  
a couple of cardboard boxes that probably held clothes or weapons... and a refrigerator. "Yes!" He exclaimed, making a beeline for the cold little box, which, like everything else in the room, was white. He opened it up, and looked inside. There was some stale pizza, a jar of pickles, a bag of oranges, some cold hamburger, bread, a bottle of mustard and half of a chocolate cake. _Not the best selection of options_, he thought to himself, _but it's better than nothing. May as well eat._

He grabbed some pizza and cut himself a slice of cake, and an orange. He snarfed the pizza down quickly; thin crust, minimum toppings. But to him, it seemed like gourmet food. At least he could tell that this food wasn't half-poisoned from radiation.

He unpeeled his orange, pulling the little pieces apart and stuffing them into his mouth hungrily, tossing the peel aside. He then reached for the cake, not caring about the lack of utensils, and ate that too, getting every last crumb.

He pushed his chair back, sighing contentedly. _Now, if only I had some water... and a nice bath... and a warm bed... _He shook his head. This was no time for fantasies of luxuries that probably didn't exist anymore. He patted his stomach, and was about to let out a large belch when a voice sounded behind him.

"_Hello, Green One. I see you have eaten well?_" The voice was so sudden and unexpected that Scourge toppled onto the floor and out of the chair he had been tipping in.

The voice chuckled. "_Oh, scare you did I? Here, maybe this will shed some light perhaps?_" As soon as he said this, a hedgehog appeared, and Scourge looked at him from his awkward position on the floor. At the word 'scared', however, he scrambled to his feet. "Scared? Of course I'm not scared. Who do you take me for?" He crossed his arms, sky-blue eyes locking with blood red ones. "_My mistake. I hope you accept my sincerest apologies._" Scourge couldn't tell if this strange Mobian was being sarcastic or not.

He scowled. "Fine. Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Who are, anyways? And where the hell am I?" He demanded, his moment of fear abated as quickly as it had come. He did not see this newcomer as a threat, so he felt he had no reason to worry.

"_Oh, my mistake. I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark._" He grinned.

Scourge's face remained blank. "Oh. Whatever. I'm Scourge the Hedgehog. Anti-Sonic, but if you call me that I'll bash your brains in, Mephelin or whatever your name is." He grabbed his chair and sat back down in it._ Who is this guy? Acting all high and mighty, he's so full of himself._

Mephiles scowled. "_My name is MEPHILES. Now, you should show me a bit more respect, as I saved your pathetic mortal life, allowed you to eat my food, and then let you live after disrespecting me so._" His voice was calm, clear and steady, showing no signs of anger; his eyes, however, spoke a different story. They where filled to the brim with anger.

"Why does the food matter to you? You don't even have a mouth. How can you eat it? And there's nothing left in this world to be worth living for, except experiencing a slow and painful death. You should have left me to die." He sneered at him.

Mephiles grabbed Scourge's neck, eyes blazing with red-hot fury. "_I suggest you quiet yourself before my anger gets the better of me. You have no idea who or what you are dealing with, _mortal_. So I suggest you tone yourself down while you can._" He let go of his neck, shoving him down.

Scourge's eyes widened slightly. _This guy is pissed. I thought he was gonna kill me for a second. And he's giving me one hell of a stink eye. If looks could kill..._ He shrugged, acting as if he wasn't even bothered.. "Sorry, must have hit a nerve. Anyways, thanks Mephiles. I owe ya one. Well, I gotta go, so..." He stood up, about to take off, but Mephiles disappeared, then reappeared in front of the doorway, blocking the only exit. "_Leaving so soon, Scourge? I don't think so. There are so many things to... discuss. I assume by 'anti-Sonic' you must be his enemy, yes?_" He grinned.

Scourge backed up a pace or two, rubbing his neck slightly. He knew there must be red marks there, but he couldn't tell. "Y-yes..."_ Just where is this guy headed with this? He looks like he might kill me any minute. What is _with_ this guy?_ He gulped. "S-so what?" He ventured, slightly wary now. Maybe this guy wasn't quite so weak as he had supposed. _I gotta be careful here._

"_I am also an enemy of Sonic. While my main source of animosity lies in Shadow, I am not at all fond of Sonic either._" He stated simply.

Scourge nodded. _Well, at least we have something in common. _"Your point?"

Mephiles grinned slowly. "_My point? My point, Scourge, is that we could team up... destroy Shadow, as well as Sonic, and fix this world. You say there is nothing left? Well, with the power of these Dark Chaos rings, I can fix it. All of it. However, I am in need of assistance... This is where you come in._" Mephiles explained. "_We can both conquer this world. I can easily acquire more of these rings as well... From Dr. Finitevus._"

Scourge burst into outrage, forgetting all about how dangerous Mephiles was as he shouted. "WHAT?! CREEPY-VON-EVIL?! YOU'RE KIDDING!"

Next thing he knew, he was being dangled precariously above a ring, its purple-black depths swirling at a nauseating speed below him. "_No. I am not 'kidding'. Here is the deal. Either we team up, or I leave you to die a slow and painful death withing the stifling hell-hole of the Dark Chaos world. Make your choice, Scourge._" Mephiles spat his name with such venom that he flinched.

_Not much of a choice now, is there? _He sighed. "_Fine._ I'll do it" He scowled.

Mephiles closed the ring, letting him go, where he tumbled onto the floor, getting up hastily and brushing himself off.

He reached a hand out to Scourge, and Scourge shook it. "_We have come to an agreement, it seems._"_  
_


End file.
